survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sir.Anonymous/Slowly Dying
'The slow death of the last S:101 Game and its wiki?' 'An introduction' : Survival 404, the second-to-last Survival 101 game, was a front page game that suddenly crashed in popularity (which is actually how I discovered S303) and Survival: Finale never got too far off the ground as far as I can tell. Survival 303 is the last game in the series still going, but with few updates and fewer mods to counter hacking and the like, people have slowly drifted away from the game. Last year, there were often more than 5 servers at least, but now it seems to be struggling to even reach that, being only 1 full server at some times. : Although people like NoBanana have been trying to raise interest in the wiki, it is still fighting a losing battle. When I joined the wiki on the 2nd January last year, the wiki was thriving, the forums were active with people who have left now- i.e. Theweirdkid22 and Kincaid1- who I remember from reading the threads before I even joined. There are people who may be creeping in the shadows, only watching and never contributing. I myself left the wiki for a time due to IRL problems, but I have come back to an even less active wiki than what I left a few months ago. No more edits : The main problem according to the members is that the pages are raely ever edited, maybe once a week during some periods. I don't think this is due to a lack of people, but more so a lack of people who know what to change on the pages. I am not saying the wiki is perfect, as there are still things that need to be done (Currently readding picturs I believe), but the lack of edits is because of people not knowing what to edit. I rarely edit pages as I cannot find pages that need something editing on them, apart from the occasion grammar fix. : The forum is the only still beating part of the wiki left, and if we were to lose even one of our main contributers, the wiki may plunge into a hole so deep it may never come out again. However, contrary to what has been said on a recent thread, the forum is not going to bring anyone to S303, only it may get some old wikians to come back and get involved. Currently, the forum is stuck in a state where players only look at it to find a recipe, then they leave it again. The recipe page does not help, as a player will mos likely use it and ctrl+f to find any recipe they need, therefore making the rest of the wiki moot, due to players not going through the pages to find things they can change to help the wiki. 'Survival 303' : As said above, S303 is the last in Survival series. Survival 101 was a root for the next 4 games to grow from, later inspiring Survival: Beginnings, which itself is not far from becoming the new S303. If I join the servers of S303 now, most people will have a decent knowledge of the gamewith a lot less noobs. We need the occasional noobs to find the wiki, and help regrow S303, but the more we disappear, the slower the progress becomes and less people will find Survival 303, until even the most dedicated players which make up most of the S303 players, start to leave, until there is 1 bored player spammin in the chat, wishing there were people to play with. 'A summary' : Survival 303 is almost dead, but even with a pessimistic view, I think we can save it, but we can't save it alone. We need help from others, but we need to to help ourselves to get those others, so please: Don't give up on the wiki. : 'One person can make a difference, and everyone should try' : I felt like I wanted to write a post about my opinions on the wiki and the game. : Put any of your views in the comments if you want Category:Blog posts